Weapon Of Choice
by Bellemortesflower
Summary: A name appears on the White board, then that person dies, whos doing it? Ive had this idea for months, wont go away, so i may be able to complete it! Will be v. gory!
1. Chapter 1

The Monday that the New Directions assembled in the choir room was the same as any other Monday. Rachel was the first to arrive, shortly followed by Kurt and Mercedes who were discussing the latest project runway. Finn and Puck wandered in next with Blaine in the middle, tossing the football between them. Tina and Mike came in and sat that the back, with Tina practically in Mikes lap. Artie wheeled in and gave a fancy wheelie before reversing into his usual spot. Santana and Britney coming just as the late bell rang, plonking themselves in the middle of the middle row, their normal seats. The only difference to this otherwise ordinary day was the fact that a name had been written on the white board before Mr Shue had even arrived. The words were a name. A name that read _David Karofosky_. Other than a few raised eyebrows at the name, nothing was mentioned. And it was completely forgotten about when Shue finally arrived and rubbed it off to replace it with the topic of the week.

The Monday had all been forgotten until the Friday of the same week. Shue came in on time for once with a white face.

'Mr Shue, whats wrong?' Mercedes asked, worried that the normally cool teacher looked like he was going to collapse.

Instead of speaking he just opened the newspaper that he was holding. A few pages in it folded it back then passed it to the nearest member to pass along the line. As each member read it their faces too fell. It reached the end of the line, Puck read the article out to the stunned group.

_Yesterday, student of McKinley High School David Karofosky was found dead in a rooftop botanical garden. David, aged 17 had been tied to a beehive which had been slathered in honey. Although cause of death is yet to be verified, it appears that David had a severe allergic reaction after being stung by the hoard of angry bees. Police are currently looking for witnesses as they believe that David was brought and tied against his will and the bees deliberately provoked...' _The article continued to talk about the latest craze of keeping bees on city rooftops.

A broken sob cut through the silence. Blaine his arms around a tearful Kurt. Everyone knew that although lightened, Karofosky had continued to bully the pair.

Blaine himself couldn't be sure that his boyfriend was crying with relief or sorrow for the bully. It was one of the many reasons why he loved Kurt, he had such a big heart, and he could forgive any one for almost anything.

Finn and Puck themselves were trying to figure out who could have done this. Only they and Coach Beiste knew of Karofosky's allergy due to them having to call an ambulance once before when he had been stung by a Honey Bee. Also, who could have taken Karofosky against his will? He wasn't exactly a small guy. It could have been one of the other footballers, but why would they? He was one of their best line breakers the team had had in recent times. He also led, much to Finn and Pucks' disgust the weekly 'Fag bashing'. They tried to prevent the worst of the attacks but were often unsuccessful.

The best Puck could think of was that there was another closeted footballer who had tried to take matters into their own hands. But that would have to be one of the footballers who didn't take part in the 'Fag bashing'. But the only ones who didn't were himself, Finn and Mike. He knew for certain that he hadn't done it, and Mike was spending every day after class with Finn, trying to improve the boys dance moves.

Kurt himself allowed a suitable amount of time to pass before he stopped the tears. It wouldn't do to cry too much for his bully, people would start to question if there was something going on between the two behind the scenes. Plus he was happily reliving the memories of Wednesday night, the night that had felt so good. The night when he was truly himself for the first time in years.

'_Kurt managed to break himself free from Blaine's tight grasp. God did he love the boy, but he was so clingy after sex. But Kurt had in all fairness made Blaine ride him rather hard. He wouldn't be surprised if his lover was limping at school all day tomorrow. It would sure show the jocks that the 'fairy couple' were going stronger than ever._

_And speaking of jocks, he had a little problem that he needed to sort out. He had been planning this night for months. And phase 1 was complete. Knacker Blaine out with extreme amounts of sex. The next phase would be to corner Karofosky. Kurt sent a text off to the number that he had swiped a few weeks ago, demanding that the boy meet him on the roof top garden in town. Kurt was relying on the fact that the boys curiosity would lure him there and that he would go alone. The text had implied that he knew of Karofosky's sexuality, with any luck that would deter any company._

_He arrived a few minutes before the scheduled meeting time. He produced a jar of honey from his backpack and proceeded to slather the large beehive in the substance. He wasn't worried about being stung, this late at night they would all be asleep; he actually paid attention in class. After this he climbed on top of the roof door, ready to pounce on Karofosky when he arrived._

_As soon as Kurt heard footsteps echoing up the stair case he steadied and then leapt onto the shoulders of the larger boy, the force bringing him to his knees. Kurt tied a gag around Karofosky's mouth before hitting the boy across the back with a hammer. He then proceeded to break both Karofosky's legs and tied the boys' wrists together. Phase 2 was complete. Phase 3, and Kurt's favourite was about to begin. He dragged the unconscious lump in front of the beehive and sat him up against it, slathering him too in the sticky substance. The larger boy was quick to awaken, and tried in vain to free himself from his bonds, but when he saw Kurt, he froze._

'_So, finally awake? Too be honest I didn't expect you to pass out at all. What with being a 'tough man'. A tough man who is so closeted he could be in fucking Narnia! Tell me Karofosky. If you're in Narnia, what am I?'_

_Kurt took a deep breath to calm himself. If he lost control then he could be caught. He had to stay calm, no matter how good this felt._

'_But no matter, I've got to hurry. I've got a boyfriend that I literally shagged into unconsciousness waiting for me. Tomorrow, everyone's going to know exactly what we did last night, but you won't be there to see it. But now if just sounding all cliché, so I'm just going to release my little surprise, then be on my way.'_

_Kurt moved forwards with the hammer, and lent over the larger boy to whisper in his ear. 'I want to hear you scream like a lady'. Kurt then smashed the hammer into the side of the beehive, waking them up and making them angry before moving back. He then walked down the steps to get into his car. Before he started his engine he rolled down his windows so he could hear the screams breaking the night air._


	2. The Piano Man

**Hi everyone, I know I didn't do an A/N for the first chapter, that's 'cause I sent it to friends to be beta'd and forgot to put one on. Well, here is my new story, I've had this in my head for months and months, so I might be able to complete this one! This chapter, I didn't plan this way, I was just going to do the murder, but the boys wanted some fun times. And who was I to say no? This was a Halloween special, I have deaths lined up, I just don't know what order! If you review, I might put yours next! Enjoy!**

When the next name appears on the board, nobody notices. Mr Shue has just announced that he's throwing a Halloween party for the group, and that they could all stay the night. He feels that it would be a nice little bonding moment; he feels they need it, after the horror of one of the schools own. They need to feel connected, not to forget the pain, but to show that they are a family. It also gives them time to be away from school, a time to relax.

The name also goes un-noticed as few know who the name is. The few connect the name to the person who is always there in their lives. Even Mr Shue doesn't take it to heart. For the name reads;

_Brad Reeve_

However, the pianist himself notices. He notices that no-one else notices. And so he accepts his fate.

WOC/WOC/WOC/WOC/WOC/WOC/WOC/WOC/WOCWOC/WOC/WOC/WOC

After a long hard Glee practice the day finally ends, with Mr Shue's parting words to see them at his in an hours' time, and a reminder to bring their over night kits.

'Hey Kurt, see you at Mr Shues tonight?' An excited Rachel asks, bouncing on the balls of her feet. _Honestly, can't the girl keep still for two seconds?_ The boy in question asks himself, tuning the irritating Diva out as she starts on about how her costume will be the best and will match her on/off boyfriends. _Never mind, she will be still long enough, for a very long time._

A gentle kiss on the back of his neck alerts him that he has to pay attention to the real world. A pair of arms link their way round his waist alerting Blaine's presence. 'Honey, you have to listen to her…' he whispered into Kurt's ear, making the taller boy shiver.

Rachel notices the shiver, and takes this as a cue to leave, shouting 'see you tonight boys' before disappearing round the corner.

'Ok, that was mean Kurt, you didn't say a word to her, you looked like you were miles away in thought. Tell me, what was on your mind?'

Internally Kurt thinks _'cause you would no longer love me if you really knew what was in my mind' _but outwardly says, 'I was thinking about my Halloween costume, I need to do one last thing to make it perfect so I'm gonna go get ready here then head on over. I have my overnight kit in my car, so I don't need to go home. How about you?'

'Well, I've got to go home to pick up mine, but my costume is all ready to go. Oh this going to be so fun! And with Mr Shue around we won't be having a repeat performance on the Rachel Berry Train Wreck Extravaganza! Ohh this is going to be fun!'

Kurt marvelled at how his boyfriend appeared to be going reverse in age the more time he spent away from Dalton. He was beginning to think that he should have stayed there. The boys maturity was what had first attracted Kurt, that and the fact that he reached out and touched him voluntarily… the first male to do that besides his father... Kurt leant forwards and caught the boys' lips, silencing him. He moaned into the kiss, half in the mind to take Blaine in the back of his car.

Blaine seemed to be thinking the same thing as he stepped forwards and grabbed Kurt's hips, pulling their lower regions together, feeling each other's erections through clothing. He pushed Kurt back, the thinner boys back banging against the lockers behind him. Blaine thought to himself, '_schools over right? Been over for an hour, no-one's going to be around'. _Quickly he dropped to his knees and undid a few of the buttons of Kurt's fly before taking the erection into his mouth. He hadn't had any attention since last week, he had been too sore. There had been no doubt in anyone's mind what had been going down. Which Blaine was doing, going down. He felt hands curling into his hair, forcing the cock in his mouth down deeper, hitting the back of his throat. He gently let his teeth scrape around the length as he pulled out, making Kurt hiss. The pain kink had been a new discovery, but ever mindful of their environment, Blaine needed Kurt to come quickly. Kurt began thrusting in and out of Blaine's mouth quickly, the teeth scraping harder, scratching, leaving red marks behind.

Kurt heard footsteps getting closer and saw that Brad, the piano man was heading their way. When he saw them he stopped and watched till Kurt climaxed.

Blaine had to resist the urge to bite down properly, to taste the coppery blood as it slid down his throat. He settled instead for the rich taste of Kurt's cum that exploded inside his mouth, soon, one day he would convince Kurt to let him bite hard enough to break skin. But not yet, not when the sex was still so new.

Blaine pulled off him with an obscene pop, pulling the darker boy up Kurt liked a bit of his cum that had dribbled down Blaine's lips. When he looked back up Brad had disappeared back into the choir room.

'Love, as good as that was, you need to go home and get ready for tonight. I will sort you out later when we get to Shue's'. He quickly gave Blaine a deep kiss before pushing him away to head to his locker.

Blaine took the hint and scarpered; when Kurt used _those_ words 'sort you out' he knew he was in for a good pounding. But if Blaine disobeyed him then he would be left high and needing, touched but not finished.

Kurt saw out of the corner of his eye that Blaine had gone, so Kurt felt it was safe to get his costume out. He went to the ladies to change into his pristine white Dr's outfit. He smoothed down the tight material that showed a patch of his chest, he knew the sight would drive Blaine mad, the Victorian Slut that he was. On the way to the choir room he made a detour to get his knife, the one that he had been given as part of a cooking set from Carole last Christmas.

He entered the choir room to find Brad facing the piano, hands in his lap, not touching the keys. Without a word Kurt came to a stop behind the player, and simultaneously gripped his head and ran the knife deeply across his throat. Blood spurted out across the keys of the piano, running through the slats. He turned the gasping man to face him, and without malice, ran the knife through the soft flesh of the stomach and up through the sternum, the sharp blade making little work of the cartilage protecting the vital organs. He took the beating heart, used the knife to cut it free and removed it from the body. Looking around the room he saw Mr Shue's chair. He placed the heart there, and quickly returned to the body. He then sliced the lungs from the chest area, and placed them on Rachel's usual seat. He took the stomach and placed on his own usual seat. Finally Kurt took the head off. This required more work than the rest, but he gained the desired blood pattern on his clothes and face. The head Kurt placed on top of the drum kit, on one of the spikes that help the symbols. It looked like a macabre Christmas decoration. Kurt rather liked it there, and made him looked forwards to Christmas, when he could decorate the tree with different peoples organs instead of the usual baubles and tinsel. He could use real balls on his tree Kurt though excitedly!

But for now he had to finish this. He took a sheet of paper off of the Piano desk and ripped it into three, placing one over the heart the boy wrote '_I give you my heart, you never wanted the real one.'_

Then by Rachel's gift of lungs he placed '_thought you might like a new set, you never seem to take a breath to fill yours'_

To finish, Kurt wrote on the last slip '_I never could stomach your sweetness'. _He had to make it look like he was a victim too; it would rule him out as one of the suspects.

Leaving the room, he switched and shut the lights and door, ready for the grisly discovery the next morning. Leaving bloody footprints he traipsed to the girl's bathroom, ready to clean his shoes. This too would frame someone else.

Blaine had arrived at Shue's house slightly late and after much shouting from the others and compliments on his costume he noticed that Kurt wasn't with them. Blaine knew the difference between being fashionably late and late late, and Kurt was nearing the late late kind.

A knock on the door revealed Kurt arriving in the best costume of the lot; he was in a mad Dr's outfit with red blood splatters across the front and across Kurt's face. His hair was stiff with dried blood and he had red under his nails. Kurt, true to his style, had gone all out. Blaine moved up and cradled Kurt's face, giving him a kiss in welcome.

'Sweetie, your costume is amazing. How did you get the blood splatter so perfect? Its just like you murdered somebody.'

Kurt smirked, little did Blaine know. The smirk dropped a little when Blaine lent forward and licked one of the lines. Blaine's eyes widened a fraction before returning and licking Kurt's face again and again.

'This is real blood?' Blaine whispered.

'If I said yes, what would be your reply?' Kurt answered back, just as quietly.

'Sorry guys' Blaine called back to the others 'Kurt's not feeling well, hence why he was late. I'm going to take them home. See you all later' He then grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him out of the house.


	3. Animal Sneek Peek!

Blaine pulled Kurt along by the arm and shoved him into the back of his own car.

'Care to explain why that's real blood on your face?'

Kurt didn't know what to do. He could tell the truth, keep the promise of honesty between them and lose Blaine in disgust, or he could lie and possibly lose Blaine in the process. Taking a look closer at his boyfriend he could see that he wasn't worried or scared… He was turned on. He kept rolling his tongue round his mouth, savouring the taste in his mouth.

'I'll tell you if you tell me why your licking your lips like you just had the best candy in the world.' Kurt replied.

This stumped Blaine. He knew he liked the taste of blood, he knew the pain kink was something he really enjoyed. The feel of a body squirming under his mouth, the gasps as he bit into the flesh, the rich taste bursting into his mouth…

Snapping out of his daydream he decided that it was time to be brutally honest. 'Kurt. You know I love you. You know how you love it when I scratch your back, almost to the point of drawing blood? I daydream, no, I long to feel what it would be like to bite through flesh.' He licked Kurt's face again 'The taste of blood is so rich like nothing else. The best chefs in the world can't produce a flavour as rich and unique as blood. And when I see you, covered in blood… it's like every fantasy I've ever had. So I want to know why you're covered in blood, and how I can get you like it again. It makes me want to take your right here, or next to a body, rolling about in the gore. I want…'

He was cut off as a thrust of lips met his. Instantly a tongue thrust into his mouth, swiping the blood round. He moaned into the kiss, moving from Kurt's lips to suck on the boy's neck, to draw more of the sticky blood into his cavern. He ran a hand down his chest, feeling the toned muscles there. He couldn't help but imagine how the redness of the blood would contrast with Kurt's pale form. The thought made him moan again, drawing the flesh under his teeth into his mouth and biting hard.

Kurt gasped at the roughness. But he had to stop this before he went too far. Having sex in the back of the car was both tacky and messy, what with the mixture of cum and blood stains; this would be a real bitch to get out of the covers. He gently pushed the shorter boy off him, ignoring the hurt look this action gained him.

'Blaine; please stop for the minute. First, we need to move out of Mr Shue's driveway, there is no way am I having sex here. Secondly you have to prove what you just said. So, I'm giving you a week, prove to me all that you just said and will tell you my side of the story. But for now, we are going back to this lame party, and we will speak no more of this.'

Kurt's words bounced around inside Blaine's head all weekend. Blaine desperately wanted to prove himself, not only would he get fantastic sex, but he didn't want to disappoint Kurt. The taller boy meant the world to him. He didn't want to lose his once in a lifetime partner.

So when he wrote the next name on the board, Kurt's eyes widened. The name _Lauren Zizes _would have made anyone pause. The girl was huge, and Blaine was only little. Kurt couldn't help but worry that Blaine was taking on something too big for him. But yet, later that week, when the choir room was a person short, he couldn't help but marvel at the curly haired boy's resourcefulness.

And later, when Blaine was pinned down, Kurt had to ask how it had been done. So with glee, Blaine explained;

_The sumo sized girl had agreed to meet Blaine at the top of the school steps. He hadn't told her why he wanted to meet her, but he knew how she wanted to join in on one of their nights, and gave hints to her throughout the day that he might consider letting her join in one night, if she did something for him. _

_So when he saw her standing there, he simply threw out all plans and pushed her down the concrete steps. On the third impact he heard an audible snap, and by the time she hit the fifth and final step she had blood pouring out the back of her head, spreading around in such a pretty pattern. He jumped down the steps after her, leaning over her face to check if she was still alive. Her eyes fluttered open to see Blaine put his hand in the growing puddle of blood and bringing it to his mouth, licking it off. _

_Her last view was of Blaine leaning down and licking the blood on her face._

Kurt couldn't control himself; he proceeded to rip the boy's clothes off of him. Kurt gently nipped on Blaine's neck, Blaine's cries of 'more' and 'harder' encouraging him. In patches he broke skin, and whenever he felt the thick copper taste on his tongue he headed back up to the darker haired boys mouth and shared the mouthful.

Kurt kissed his way down to the boy's navel, leaving bite marks and trails of blood, licking into the belly button and causing moans and squirming.

'Uh, Kurt… Ohhhh… Kurt. Stop. Wait. You promised that you would explain why you had that blood on your face the other night.' Blaine managed to gasp out.

With an audible snap Kurt pulled away from Blaine waistband and looked up into the lust-darkened honey eyes. 'But honey, wouldn't you rather that I just blow you? I'm sure that just as much fun?' He replied in is honey sweet voice. He really didn't want to have to explain his reasons behind the murders; after all, he had only just got started.

'No' Blaine sat up 'I want to know why, how you got covered in blood.'

'Fine' Kurt sulked 'well remember…

_Kurt had arrived early at school the Monday after Brad. He knew Rachel would be the first to enter the choir room, she always was. Wanting to 'warm up her superior vocal range' as she put it._

_He had barley entered the combination into his locker when he heard the ear splitting scream, smirking to himself, he followed the few teachers that had run to see the commotion. As he approached the doors he saw Coach Sue stumble out of the room and proceed to be sick all down the wall. Mr Shue himself, Kurt saw as he approached had sunk to his knees in front of the dismembered corpse. He had tears running down his face. Rachel herself had screamed herself horse, potentially ruining her throat forever. She couldn't take her eyes off of the body, then the set of lungs, then the note and back again to the body. _

_Kurt announced his presence to the few by letting out his own gasp of 'Oh god. What happened? Why?'_

_Slowly the rest of the New Directions arrived on the scene, after being called for an early morning practice. The only person that wasn't affected was Blaine, his eyes met Kurt's. Blaine knew what task was for him.'_

'I don't think it needs saying that I was the one to kill Brad. You knew that. As for why? Well, there was no reason, but if I have no MO, I'm less likely to get caught. Not that I ever would be, amazing that I am.'

Blaine stared at the boy he loved, so hard that Kurt started to fidget under his gaze. He believed that Kurt had been perfect. Now, he was even more than perfect. There wasn't a word for how amazing he was.

Kurt, straddled as he was, could feel Blaine growing even harder. 'You're not upset then love?'

Blaine's response was too simply flip them and dominate the session, riding Kurt so hard that Finn had to flee the house for fear of mental scaring.

**Ok, who do you think is next? And sorry if you're getting this twice today, I uploaded a sneak peek earlier, but then finished this so I'm posting it anyways! I'm moving house on Monday, and Sky are cutting my internet off tomorrow and I won't get it back till the 20****th**** of Dec at least. So sorry, I will try to update when I can but you know, its xmas time!**

**If I don't speak to you then, Happy Christmas!**

**Kat**


	4. Greased Lightening

Things had been going swimmingly for Kurt and Blaine after this. The odd murder here or there didn't bother the school. Mostly because they were the ones that nobody would miss. Jacob Ben Israel had been found with his camera charger cable tied around his neck, swinging from the school flag pole. Azimo had chocked in the middle of the cafeteria on a chicken bone, which had secretly been laced with poison.

The month of October moved into November, which led into December. But December, a time of joy and family had a different meaning to Kurt when the news hit his family. They were all sat down for one of their Friday night dinners when Burt cleared his throat.

'Hey, everyone, I would like to announce something very important to my extended family here.' He said, 'and I would like everyone's undivided attention' looking pointedly at Kurt and Blaine, who had been playing footsie under the table. 'Now Carole and I, hell, I'm just going to come out and say it. Carole and I are expecting a baby. Someone who can solidify our family, a real Hummel-Hudson.'

Finn let out a whoop, he had always wanted a little brother and Kurt, being both older and smarter had never been that to Finn. Now he would have a real brother he could play catch with, someone he could play tag with who wouldn't complain about the mud. Not that he didn't love Kurt; they were just too… different.

Kurt however remained silent. He didn't want a baby, having Finn in the house was immaturity enough. Blaine was the same as Finn, practically bouncing in his seat. He would love to have a baby around; he could show Kurt how much of a good parent he could be and hoped that it would put a few good ideas of the future in Kurt's head. For whenever he tried to talk about the future with his boyfriend, said boyfriend would distract him with other things, namely sex. And as he was part of 'the extended family' he would be helping raise the little one, even more so than his beloved boyfriend who was jetting off to New York next year.

Yes, Blaine had always wanted a baby, as had Finn. But Kurt didn't.

'Oh Kurt, I just heard the news from Finn. You must be so excited!' Rachel shrilled, practically dragging Kurt down to the ground. 'And we need good news, especially after…..'

Kurt quickly tuned her out, musing on how her voice hadn't been ruined by the scream fest a few months earlier. If anything, the song that Rachel had demanded she sing in celebration of the return of her voice had solidified Kurt's desire to off her.

Sweetly as he could he interrupted 'Rachel, I know you are simply dying to sing a song about the new addition to the family, so why don't you go and find one and I'll go and set the stage for you?'

'Oh god Kurt, I know the perfect song. It's a little out of my taste but it will suit the glee club as a whole. I'm a nice person, graciously singing other things to the glee club, sharing my wonderful talent with everyone.' Kurt began to push her towards the choir room 'Yes, I'll go practice now and show it during glee! Kurt, you must go tell everyone to meet in the auditorium at 3pm sharp!' Kurt had pushed her to the door of the choir room and shut it behind her.

'_Escaping her is worse than trying to escape an octopus_' Kurt thought, heading towards the auditorium to prepare.

Blaine discovered Kurt a little while later fiddling with the lights, 'setting up the stage for Rachel' he was informed.

'Apparently Rachel wants to grace us with a celebration song' Kurt called down to Blaine, who was supporting the ladder for him. 'And as I'm going to have to live with her next year in New York, I have to sweeten her up now so I can get what I want next year.'

'That sounds like a plan love. For example, when I come to stay, we don't want her in the house walking in on us…' Blaine mused.

'Can you pass me that screwdriver please? I've got this one last screw to do and then we can go, it's almost 3.'

Blaine passed it up, and took the opportunity to watch Kurt's arse as the boy twisted round to take it from his hand. 'Don't we have an AV club for doing these kinds of things?'

'We do, but the president is off sick and I don't know any of the others well enough to ask them.' Giving one last turn of the screwdriver he said 'there, done' before coming down the ladder.

'Oh boys, so glad I found you! I know what song to sing! It's a little old, and you not of heard of it, it's from the UK, from a very good artist who's singing challenges even my vast vocal range.' Kurt could hear Rachel come in through the stage door, but ignored her.

Blaine turned to face her out of sheer politeness before interrupting 'Rachel, the others are seating themselves in the auditorium'

'Ok, you two go and take seats; I shall compose my-self before I start' When the boys had seated themselves she moved to the X that had been placed on the floor. 'Hello everyone' She addressed the whole group 'I don't know if you have all heard the joyful news that there is to be another glee baby! This time in the Hummel – Hudson clan! So in celebration I am going to sing Man With the Child in His Eyes by a British singer called Kate Bush. It's a slow song, but just listen to the lyrics, they will speak for themselves.

As the introduction started Kurt focused on the spotlight directly above Rachel's head. It began to shake a little from the vibrations but stayed where it was. Kurt had to admit that the song was good, the lyrics were weird, and he couldn't figure out how the song correlated to his family, but whatever, Rachel was known for not picking the most appropriate songs. As Rachel struggled to hit the highest note of the song there was a loud crack as the single screw holding the spotlight up gave way under the pressure. The light fell, and Kurt mused that reality didn't go in to slow motion, as it crushed the girl stood underneath it. There was an abrupt cut off of singing as the girls cranium was crushed, killing instantly. The glee club sat there in shock, the backing track still playing on, obvlious to the singer's demise.

Then the screams started, Finn bellowing and jumping out of his seat to reach the body. He couldn't touch her though, it would have been real. Instead it took Mr Shue to climb up next to him and touch the still warm body, to find no pulse, to make it real. Kurt had the sense of mind to walk to the sound system to shut the thing off, and in the sudden silence the screams stopped.

Paramedics arrived about 10 minutes later; one of the nobodies of the club had called them. Everyone else had realised straight away that there was no need for them; no-one could have survived that.

The police arrived a little while after that, took everyone's statements and sent the worse affected to the hospital. Kurt himself had been told to go home; he would be contacted again in the morning regarding the lights.

Kurt didn't go straight home like told however. He went via his dads work.

**OHHH cliff-hanger! I'm sorry it's taken so long, I've had 4 assignments due in these last two weeks, and I was working all of Xmas. Any ways, enjoy. And I do believe that a plot is starting to develop! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
